


Can I Have a Moment of Your Time?

by headfrst4halos



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Butt Plugs, Consent, Hux is into some weird shit, Light BDSM, Love of Butts, M/M, Ren worries for Hux's sanity, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 19:34:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7587133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/headfrst4halos/pseuds/headfrst4halos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux has something that he really wants to show Ren.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can I Have a Moment of Your Time?

**Author's Note:**

> Written by me and @trash-can-fam. Come say hi to us on tumblr.

Ren fell back into his bed with a groan, staring up at the ceiling. It would be several more hours before Hux was finished with his shift. He is just starting to fall asleep when his datapad beeps. 

Ren, I want to show you something. Meet me outside the training rooms in twenty minutes. Ren closes the message with a slight frown, but begins walking toward the training rooms. As promised, Hux is waiting for him looking oddly smug.

“What is it, Hux?” 

“This way.” Hux says, turning swiftly on his heel. He leads Ren to an unmarked door. “Phasma and I had this made. We want your opinion.” 

“Alright, what is it?” Hux keys in the code and the door swings open, revealing a room full of porcelain butt sculptures.

“Welcome,” Hux says, “to the butt room.” 

“It’s…” Ren can’t quite think of a word to describe it, as multiple, horrified questions battle for dominance in his mind, the first being, You Made this with Phasma? The second being, Is that my ass? Still, not wanting to offend the general, he settles for, “Impressive?”

Hux seems placated by his answer. “Excellent. That’s precisely the reaction we were hoping for.” 

Ren doesn’t reply. He’s still trying to process this, reaching for some modicum of realization, some epiphany that would explain why the fuck Hux and Phasma would ever create a monstrosity like this, let alone want to show him. 

“Shall we go back to my quarters now?” Hux asks nonchalantly. “I took the rest of the night off.”

“Um…” Ren feels a bit put out thanks to the display before him, wondering if he’ll be able to get it up with this...whatever it was still burned into his brain. But Hux had taken the night off for him, so he’d at least make an effort. “Alright. Sure.” 

Hux smiles slightly and leads the way out of the room, much to Ren’s relief. One they reach Hux’s quarters, Hux removes his gloves and motions for Ren to remove his mask. 

“Would you like to start a little early tonight?”

Ren hesitates. “Yes.”

Hux leads Ren over to the bed, handing him a small bag of oranges. “Put this in your mouth,” he orders. 

“The oranges?” Ren asks, clearly confused and still mildly disgusted.

“Yes, Ren. The oranges. We’re going to play a game,” Hux says. “Strip. Then put the bag in your mouth.”

Ren hesitantly obeys, kicking his pants off and throwing his shirt down next to them. “Fold them, Ren.” 

The Knight rolls his eyes skyward but complies, folding the clothing and neatly placing it on the chair. He picks up the oranges, frowning. “Now what?”

“Get down on the bed. All fours,” Hux says. Ren glares before obliging him. 

“Good. Now put the bag in your mouth. If it falls, you’ll be punished accordingly. Understood?”

“Hux, what--?”

“Shhh,” he hushes, his fingers trailing down Ren’s bare back and resting on his ass. “Trust me.’ Ren can’t hide his sharp intake of breath and after only a moment’s hesitation he takes the bag of oranges in his mouth. 

Hux hums contentedly and continues to brush his hands along Ren’s skin. The Knight shudders under the feathery touch, but the normally-tight muscles in his back begin to visibly relax. Hux grins to himself and, keeping one hand firmly on Ren’s back, rears back with the other hand and smacks Ren’s ass. 

Ren tenses up, groaning around the fabric in his mouth. 

“Careful, love. Don’t drop it,” Hux teases, smacking him again in the same spot. 

Ren moans and clutches at the sheets beneath him. Hux’s gaze flickers from the crinkled sheets to the red mark blossoming on Ren’s pale skin, mottled and dark against the pale skin surrounding it.

“Let’s make this a bit more interesting,” Hux says, unbuckling his belt. He runs it along Ren’s back, careful to keep the buckle away from his skin. “Do you want this?” 

The Knight makes a keening noise through the fabric. Hux can see that he is already hard.  
“Use your words,” Hux challenges him, letting the belt rest on his lower back. 

Ren growls but keeps the bag firmly between his teeth. Hux hides his grin in case Ren happened to glance behind him; he had been hoping the Knight would say that. 

Hux folds the belt in half and, keeping both ends clutched in his palm, smacks Ren’s ass with the folded loop of leather. 

Ren stays stubbornly silent, but they have done this enough times for Hux to know exactly how to get him to scream. As he continues slapping Ren, he starts to suckle on two fingers, sucking loudly enough for Ren to overhear him and predict what was coming next. 

Hux traces his damp fingers down Ren’s spine, stopping short of where he knew Ren wanted them. “It’s really a shame I can’t hear you beg for it.” Hux steps away from Ren, going over to their nightstand and tugging the drawer open. 

Satisfied that he has Ren’s attention, Hux removes every toy they own in his search for the lube. He leaves them in a neat line and moves back out of Ren’s line of sight. Ren whines desperately, knowing that normally his desperate keening constitutes as begging. 

“Hmmm, not today, love,” Hux mummers, sure to be extra loud as he squirts lube onto his fingers. “I want to hear you beg for it. Politely.” 

Ren huffs in exasperation but still refuses to drop the bag. Hux teases Ren’s opening with slick fingers, watching the muscles clench every time he brushes a sensitive spot. He drags the belt up and down Ren’s still-red skin, eventually adjusting his stance so he can both tease Ren and smack him with the belt. 

After what must’ve seemed like hours to Ren, Hux lets up with the belt and pulls his fingers away slightly. Ren moans with the sudden loss of feeling, only to let out a yelp when Hux unceremoniously rams two of his fingers deep. The bag falls to the bed with a soft plop, followed by the louder thump of Ren’s head. 

“Fucking hell, Hux,” Ren pants. Hux withdraws his fingers after a few minutes of gentle probing.

“Do you remember what I said would happen if you dropped the bag?” 

“You know, I think I forgot,” Ren’s sarcasm is muffled by the sheets. “That tends to happen when someone shoves their fingers up your ass without warning.” 

“I gave you plenty of warning,” Hux says, striding over to the cabinet to retrieve one of his favorite toys. He returns to the bed, half surprised to find Ren in the same position, head buried in the sheets, ass up.  
Wordlessly he stokes Ren’s back, hand gliding easily across the sweat-soaked skin. Ren twists his head to glare at Hux over his shoulder. “Will you get on with it already?” 

Hux throws him a wolfish grin. “You’re in no position to be making demands, love.” He turns on the vibrating butt plug and presses it against Ren’s opening, making the Knight utter a noise halfway between a growl and a grunt. 

“Hux, it’s not going to fit,” he pants, trying to move away from the intrusion. 

“Yes it will, Ren. Relax.” Hux waits for Ren to stop fighting him and manages to press the tip of the plug in. “That’s it.”

Hux guides the plug in, continuing to stroke Ren’s back as he does. The Knight’s breath hitches when Hux’s fingers trail downward toward his twitching dick. 

“Hux, please,” Ren groans. The plug is now halfway in. 

“Do you really think you’ve earned it, love?” Hux asks, turning the vibration up a notch.

Ren whines loudly, making Hux’s own dick twitch up in response. “P-please Hux.”

“I thought you said it wouldn’t fit,” Hux teases. He slowly slides the plug back out only to have Ren’s ass push itself against it, chasing the loss of feeling. 

“Please just---try.” The last word is so desperate, like Hux tore it from between Ren’s lips that the general responds with renewed gusto. He pulls away the plug and sets it down, replacing it with two fingers. 

He works Ren harder as he uses his other hand to unzip his pants and palm his own, hard cock. With two fingers still in Ren, Hux gets onto the bed and straddles one of the Knight’s legs, aiming to come down Ren’s back. He is mildly surprised when his release comes so quickly, dripping down those wonderfully straining muscles. 

“What the fuck, Hux--” Ren’s protest was cut off abruptly when Hux replaced his fingers with the plug, shoving it as deep as it would go. At the same time he began to pump his hand up and down Ren’s dick, now slick with both their come, and it takes less than a minute for Ren to let out a strangled shout and Hux feels more warm liquid drip between his fingers. 

He extricates the plug from Ren’s ass and tosses it on the table, mentally noting to clean it later. He grabs a towel from his drawer and pads back over to Ren, first cleaning his back and then gently nudging the Knight onto his side to clean off his chest. Ren obliges, a glassy look in his eyes. 

He tosses the bag of oranges from the bed and cleans up what he can off the bed sheets. Spent, he collapses onto the bed beside the Knight. 

He notices the Knight is hesitant in wrapping an arm around him. 

“Is something wrong, Kylo?” Hux asks. “If it really didn’t fit, I can try a smaller one…”

“No, no,” Ren says. He pauses. “I just--ah--what the fuck is with the butt room?”

Hux, having completely forgotten about the incident, bursts out laughing. “Ah, yes. I was going to tell you about after we got here, but I’m afraid I forgot. That was a prank, an elaborate hologram I created the other day. Phasma bet me that I wouldn’t do it. Got 100 credits out of that.” 

There is a long silence. 

“How did you--why did you even think of that?” Ren says, still in horrified disbelief. 

“Is it so unbelievable that I adore your ass that much?” Hux lets out another laugh as Ren grabs him, pulling him against his chest and nuzzling against his neck. 

“Just promise me that you’ll never mention that thing again.” Ren’s voice is muffled against his skin. 

“I’ll destroy it tomorrow,” Hux promises. He hesitates, frowning. “Hopefully a Stormtrooper doesn’t accidentally stumble in on that.”


End file.
